


Power of Peanut Butter, The

by Netcord2002



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netcord2002/pseuds/Netcord2002
Summary: Alternate version  of the kitchen scene inShutdown





	Power of Peanut Butter, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Power of Peanut Butter**

**by:** Netcord

**Character(s):** Jed  & Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed  & Abbey  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Jed & Abbey belong to Aaron Sorkin & now alas John Wells/NBC.  
**Author's Note:** I offer this alternate version of the kitchen scene in "Shutdown" after being roused by the rabble over at the Spoiler site. Their minds tend to wander over there and I followed.........plus I love a good P,B &J. 

Jed stood staring into the refrigerator for several minutes. After moving a few bottles aside he concluded there was nothing of great interest to be found in there. His stomach growled once again. He sighed, opening the cabinet hoping for better luck. Peanut butter.......Jiff creamy......a rather large jar of it, right there in front. Was this serendipity or just fate ? The benefits of having grandchildren. Liz must have left the Jiff behind after their last visit. Abbey would never buy peanut butter for him. Jed spun the jar around in his large square hand to examine the label : serving size 2 tbsp. Two tablespoons? Who only eats two table spoons at a time. That wouldn’t even cover a Ritz cracker for God’s sake. As a kid his Mom had created the best Ritz snack.......one Ritz , heaping spoonful of peanut butter shaped with a little divot for a carefully place dollop of ketchup. At first it sounded so gross, but boy did it hit the spot after those long days at school. Calories :190 per serving. Well that sounded like forbidden food. Cholesterol: 0mg.......now that must be a redeeming quality. What food group does a peanut fall under? Oh hell, if Abbey’s going to dictate my diet she has to be here first.

With increasing enthusiasm Jed turned back to the refrigerator finding a jar of grape jelly, white bread , and lite margarine. Liz had taught him the technique of coating the jelly side with margarine first so the bread didn’t get soggy when the jelly was applied. What a smart daughter he had raised. Holding the bread in the palm of his hand he spread the jelly on thick to the edges, before laying it on the plate. He discovered the Jiff was almost a full jar of creamy moist peanut butter. What a find ? Early in his years at the White House Josh had taught the senior staff the life saving delight of dipping apple wedges into peanut butter......no knife required. Just stick it in, twist to the left, twist to the right and slowly extract the final delicious product. It had successfully revived weary members of many late night meetings.

Jed loaded his spreading knife to the hilt with the creamy Jiff. Once again holding the bread in his palm he began to swirl the peanut butter on with even strokes. It always looked so perfect in the commercials on TV. He didn’t have the patience for that kind of presentation. This was serious........he was starving.

“Peanut butter and jelly.........that’s what you’re having for dinner?”

His head snapped up with surprise finding cool green eyes trained on his creation. Abbey strolled close enough to stick her index finger into the Jiff, bringing it to her lips and sucking it off. Her stealth capabilities never ceased to amaze him. 

“The mess is closed.”  

He watched as she retrieved a yogurt from the refrigerator and came to sit at the table. Finishing his spreading Jed slapped the two sides of his sandwich together cutting it in half. 

“You hungry ? Want half ?” He slid the plate in her direction watching as she licked her yogurt off the spoon which she slowly pulled from her mouth. How many weeks had she been up in Manchester ? Four or was it five........God he was hungry. 

“No I don’t think so. I’d rather just have the peanut butter.” Her right eye brow arched up. Abbey could see the result of the stress Jed had been experiencing, but still he looked damn good to her. His tie hung loosely from his open collar, his sleeves rolled up on his forearms as usual. The unruly piece of hair hung over his forehead as it should. She watched as he sucked the excess peanut butter from his thumb and index finger and smiled. “How is it ?”

“Smooth and creamy just the way I love it.” Realizing he had caught her interest Jed stuck his index finger back into his mouth, slowly turning it to be sure it was good and clean. He gazed on her face, as her expression softened, her eyes growing more intense by the moment. Abbey hooked a finger into the collar of her turtleneck sweater, pulling at it casually as if allowing cool air to reach her neck. “Getting a smidgen hot there, Sweet thing?” 

Abbey immediately let loose of her collar. “Don’t be a Jackass.” 

But as Jed started to take his first bite out of the sandwich, she reached across the table grasping his free hand.  His clear blue eyes locked onto hers. Her smaller feminine fingers stroked his thick masculine hand. It was a touch he had been missing for too long. Such a simple thing.......her touch. A simple physical connection. He was a starving man in the presence of a banquet feast. Then it happened. Abbey raised his hand and stuck his index and middle finger into the jar of peanut butter. He held his breath when she drew his fingers to her lips and one by one sucked them into her mouth. She never took her eyes from his, swirling her tongue around and around, caressing his fingertips thoroughly before pulling his fingers out with a little popping sound. Jed took a deep breath to recover the oxygen he was missing. 

“It’s been a long time.” She did not let go of his hand.

“Yes. A very long time.” He agreed.

“You need to rescue the country from this ‘Shutdown’.” 

“And I will........but not right this minute.” Jed stood entwining his fingers with hers. He maneuvered around the end of the kitchen table never losing contact with her. Jed pulled Abbey to her feet, heading down the hallway.

“Babe, I thought you were hungry.”

Jed turned, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles gently. “I am.....I’ve been starving for weeks.” 

So it goes........el final


End file.
